FullMoon Affairs
by FeyCrow
Summary: After Jacob runs away he finds a small town with unordinary people. Jacobs finds a girl with a huge fear of vampires. While Edward and Bella are planning the wedding Jacob imprints on a girl with a phobia of vampires. JxOC, BxE
1. Chapter 1

**First off I'd like to say I did not write this story alone I wrote it with my friend ****The-New-Akatsuki-Leader****.**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own The Twilight Series**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The bright sun cascaded its rays down upon the earth, through the leaves of the many trees that enveloped the forest floor. The sun rose above the canopy of the forest as Jacob ran trying to escape his many mixed feelings. Each different emotion pulling and ripping at the very core of his heart. Tears fell but they did not show. His heart and soul a shatter wreck obscured only by his stubbornness. His breath coming faster and harder as he ran panting through out the forest that seemed vacant of any life, like they scattered at the sound of his broken heart. All was quiet besides the thumping of his heart and the panting of his breath; his feet barely made a sound and looked like they never hit the forest floor as he dodged the trees. Weaving in and out letting the breeze flow through his russet colored fur he would not stop running until the hole in his chest vanished and the pain he felt to cease and recede. Why did it end like this? Why did she have to choose the leech? He thought helplessly. His memories clear and full of the only girl he loved, Isabella Swan; her smile, the way she laughed, the smell of her skin, down to every last detail he loved her and she chose a blood sucking leech over him. With him her life would be sparred but she chose to turn something he found worse then death itself. The vampire, Edward Cullen, was going to take her for good but what could he do, it's what she wanted. To live with the knowing she would hate him and snatch her away stealing her before the change and wedding is what Jacob wanted but could he really do it? He wasn't sure but he loved that idea more then letting her be changed and never again be the girl he fell in love with.

"I can't take it" he mumbled in a hushed tone. Finally letting tears spill from his eyes, a silent waterfall. The pain of ones heart getting broken can be one of the most painful ever bared and Jacob decided to bare the pain alone. Jacob finally slowed down to more of a trot. He was still breathing heavily and the tears now stained on his face. He morphed back to his human form there was no point to running anymore. He was tired and needed to rest. Even though it was quiet Jacobs's stomach ruined the silence when it grumbled causing him more pain. Now not only his heart was shattering so was his stomach. Jacob sat under a tree and mumbled incoherent things more or less sounding like, "Stupid leech, Stupid tree…" He was just cursing the world around him. Soft foot steps approached as he sat cursing the world around him. A giggle echoed causing him to jerk his head from the ground to stare up at a girl. She had reddish hair that flowed in curls down to her mid back with gentle smiling green-blue eyes.

"What's got you so fed up that you have to curse everything in site" her full pale pink lips spread into a smile as she starred down at him. Out of spite he glared up at her though his heart seemed to pound faster by her presence. Luckily he'd had enough time to pull some pants on before she'd arrived but his bare chest glistened from sweat and rose as he breathed

"Everything has got me fed up!" He growled at her. In his mind he didn't mean to but with all the things that have been happening he just kind of did. She looked a little hurt by his answer but snapped back and smiled.

"Well Mr. Grouchy why don't I take you home and feed you something." She smiled at him extending her hand to his. Jacob didn't grab her hand but lifted himself up. He couldn't even if he wanted too she would feel how hot he was and send him to the hospital. She dragged her hand back and looked up at him. "Well if I am going to feed you I need to know your name. Silly." She giggled with her high pitched laugh. Jacob didn't know this feeling he was feeling like he wanted her in some way that he needed her but he shrugged it off.

"The name is Jacob Black" He said. The girl gasped, she knew the name all too well. "What's wrong" he asked her warily.

"Oh sorry it's just your last name. Black, its one of the old Quileute's leaders right" she said looking over at him smiling with her high pitched giggle. Her family had been to La Push but she personally never had been though her family told the Quileute legends frequently, especially at a child's sixteenth birthday when they are considered old enough for a certain job that has been past down amongst the villagers.

"How did you know?" he said trailing off his voice diminishing with the question.

"My parents went to La push a bit before I was born and told them to me as a bed time story when I was growing up" The girl smiled warmly at him. "Oh speaking of names I forgot to tell you mine, sorry I can be a bit of an airhead at times. My name is Aime Lane" Jacobs heart beat faster when her name was spoken, like a plague upon his wounded heart. "Well enough chit chat; let's put some meat on those bones." Aime said running into the woods. Jacob needed a second to move he couldn't believe the beauty he met. Noticing she left he ran to catch up with her. After a minute or two of running they entered a small town. With people young and old working different jobs. It was like going back in time.

"This way!" She said going into an ally. After getting out they saw a small house with flowers everywhere. "Well here we are!" She sighed and walked into the house. Jacob followed her into the house; the rooms were covered with pictures. They appeared to be of her and others, maybe parents and friend's maybe siblings? Aime skipped down to the kitchen to make something for Jacob and herself, she was getting hungry. Jacob silently fallowed her around watching her as she ran around the kitchen putting things together making something for them to eat. She was graceful in her own way with her own beauty. She wasn't one of those drop dead gorgeous women you would see in magazines but to Jacob the more he saw and thought of her the more precious she became to him. Though in his mind she had a long way to catch up to Bella, but he didn't know was that deep in his heart she had already replaced her. Jacobs mind and heart would never forget Isabella swam but the very core of his soul was crying out to hold this strangely happy girl as she buzzed around the kitchen sending rhythmical foot steps across the floor with pitter patters. Eventually the food was done and it smelled delicious only problem was that it didn't look edible. "Eat up" Aime smiled happily looking over at him. Jacob just starred at it not sure if it was poisoned or not, and by the looks of the food who could blame him. Jacob then grabbed all of his courage and put a small spoon full in his mouth and swallowed; it was actually good though not as skilled made like Emily's but with a little practice who knew.

"It's good" Jacob smiled at the Aime, who smiled in turn bounding off into the unknown courters of the house full of pictures of unknown people. Aime ran down to her room and grabbed an album. It was filled with pictures of her parent's trip down to La Push. Aime walked back to join Jacob noticing that he already finished his first helping and started on his second. She couldn't believe it no one ever trusted her food but Jacob seemed to love it. This made her smile more; she flipped her hair out of her face and proceeded to join him at the table. "This is the photo of my parent's trip down to La Push." She continued to explain the pictures of her mom and dad and Jacob even saw his father posing in some of the pictures, which made him smile. So after sometime Jacob asked,

"So why did your parents come down to La Push?" Aime thought for a second, what if he doesn't believe me. She sighed and told him the stories of werewolves and even some details of the cold ones. Jacob smiled and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house and into the woods in her backyard. Aime was completely confused at this point. But Jacob reassured her to stay put as he ran into the denser part of the woods. After a few seconds he came out as a rusty colored wolf which made Aime shriek at first.

"Are you? Can you? What are?" She couldn't form her sentences but the wolf disappeared back to the forest and Jacob came back.

"Well the legends are true" He said kind of regretting what happened. Aime noticed,

"No I know the legends are true I was attacked once, when I was a little kid by a vampire luckily I was saved by my father, may his soul rest in peace." She explained to him about how her father was killed and how she survived and how now her mother is a little psycho but she tries to keep a positive attitude.

Walking back to the house they laughed about happy memories from the past. Jacob remembered everyone in his pack and Aime remembering all the happy times she had with her family. Her family was always happy until that fateful day when the vampires had made their way into there home thrusting for blood. Her family had been broken since, though she knew her father still watched over her from the world of passing she missed him dearly and her mother blamed her for her father's death, though Aime blamed herself too she thought there was no point to continue beating herself up about it, it's the past and she liked looking in to the future.

"Hey Jacob, how long do you plan on staying in this town?" she didn't want to sound rude but she was curious, she found Jacob fascinating and interesting to be around. Though she wasn't sure if she should tell a certain big secret that encircled the town and its people. Each person here in town knew of the existence of vampires, do to unfortunate circumstances. Now they run a vigorous path that would be better off left to and more suited for the werewolves. Jacob seemed hesitant at Aime's question for he did not know when he would leave either. He wasn't sure if he would even be welcome back, would he be considered a traitor? He knew that the pack would understand but would they hold any feelings of hostility towards him for leaving? Would they feel pity? Jacob could never deal with that but he did miss them and they were his family.

Finally arriving back at the house, Jacob and Aime went down to her living room. When her mom walked in she was still in her night gown, which only went down to her mid thigh with a slight up to her upper thigh and the gown had a V-neck that showed more then just a little cleavage, which she didn't cover with a robe. At first she didn't notice Jacob; she was still hung over from last night.

"Umm, Mom!" Aime said trying to be calm about it. Jacob was just in shock and tried to look away but Aime's Mom was not that bad looking. She has long amber hair which ended at her butt and the same color eye's but hers seemed more dull like there was no life. Her mom turned around and saw Jacob blushed a deep red; he was looking away, while Aime's face was just red with anger. Just as Aime was about to salvo her mom about her outfit, when the door slammed open. Revealing a man drenched in blood,

"They are back!"

* * *

**We really hope you liked it and if you like naruto, ****The-New-Akatsuki-Leader** **would like it if you checked out her stories.**

**BDC: (babydemoncat)**

**NAL: (The-New-Akatsuki-Leader)**

**NAL: Finally we are done!!**

**BDC: And no thanks to your slowness**

**NAL: it was a FEW spelling mistakes**

**BDC: no that was my problem... you were just slow **

**NAL: :( meanie... well people R&R **

**BDC: Aww huggles NAL thanks again **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own the twilight series.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"They are back!"

Aime flipped over the couch and ran into the kitchen, unlocking a kitchen cabinet and grabbed a gun along with a first aid kit. She then ran back into the living room giving it to the blood covered man, she knew as Joseph but everyone called him Joe.

"Aime! Camille! It's back! In the East Meadow! Greg he's already…" Joe trailed off lowering his head distressed and miserable. Aime was immediately on her feet running out of the house towards the East Meadow. She would not let it get away like before, her fathers death would be avenged, Camille, her mother stayed behind to take care of Joe. Camille though angry about her husbands murder wasn't about to avenge his death and may be even a bit happy if her only daughter Aime were to die by the same creatures hands. Jacob was in shock at what was happening when Aime ran out of the house then he ran after her. By the time he had snapped out of it Aime had already taken off so he transformed to sniff out her scent, luckily everyone in town was either to busy trying to calm the others down, getting ready to fight, or cowering to notice that he'd just turned into a huge russet colored wolf. Jacob caught up with Aime to see her being held by the throat choking, she was wiggling around trying to move from his grasp but all to well Jacob knew it was useless. Thinking of something quick he jumped up at the vampire's throat. The leech was surprised and dropped Aime, who began cough and regaining her breath. Jacob now overly pissed off kept biting into the throat until its head popped off. Though Jacob knew this was not the end he needed to destroy everything of this vampire before he regenerated. Jacob continued to rip apart the vampire piece by piece. Then the others came to help the wolf, they knew what the wolf was and that he was a friend. Some of the men started building a fire and throwing pieces in. Others were trying to help Jacob but he was finished and just ran into the forest to change back. Jacob came back as his normal self and breathing hard. He scanned for Aime who was leaning against a tree holding her neck. Jacob ran over to her,

"Aime! Are you alright?" He leaned in to see that her neck was bruised and that her breathing was irregular. She was endanger the vampire didn't know his strength he might of crushed her neck without even realizing it. He had to do something; he needed help but whom? Aime was losing consciousness and Jacob was panicking. He picked her up and started to run, but to where. "The Cullen's!" He thought out loud. Aime's only chance would be Carlisle, he is an amazing doctor and he was reliable too. Then Bella crossed his mind, as long as he has been here Bella just never really came to his mind he was more concerned with Aime. What are these feelings, Jacob thought as he ran with Aime in his arms she was unconscious but still breathing slowly though and her heart rate was quickening and slowing down from time to time. As Jacob ran through the trees of the green forest in an incredible speed Bella filled his thoughts, filling his heart with pangs of pain though they were no where near what they used to be. During the few days he had known Aime she meant more to Jacob then Bella ever did, but that didn't seem possible or even plausible to him. When Aime's moans of pain sounded in his ear, it echoed shattering his heart with each one as he starred down at her while running watching her squinted eyes closed as hard as they could and mouth clenched tightly to avoid screaming. His thoughts filled with Aime the way she laughed, smiled, her bravery and even the way she looked right now in pain, he loved 

it all, and everything that was Aime Lane. One word came to him at this thought, imprint. Aime had his very soul and heart and weather she realized it or not he had hers, he just needed to make her see that. As Jacob was lost in thought he ran into someone whom he hated with a passion, Edward Cullen, literally. Jacob had pulled Aime away slightly jerking, in a purely animalistic action at wanting to protect what his very core recognized as rightfully his. Edward on the other hand had jerked and flipped landing on his haunches, in attack position, not to far away with hungry eyes.

"Jacob…." Edward said with recognition trying to get him self under control so he wouldn't attack. Once he was in a pretty good spot he spotted the Aime with a questioning look. "What happened, you didn't snap around her did…" his words trailed off as he heard Jacob's thoughts "I'll take you to Carlisle, fallow me" and with that Edward darted off, Jacob hot on his heels.

Eventually they reached a place where they were staying at the moment. Jacob panting and frantic as Aime let out another moan of pain.

"Carlisle! We need help!" just before he could finish the Cullen's where all down stairs. Alice had a vision and Edwards's future disappeared from her sight. They all looked sort of shocked that it was Jacob, well except for Bella, whose expression was hurt and confusion. They hadn't left off at a very good note. Jacob's heart fell when he spotted Bella but went to Carlisle.

"You need to heal her, heal Aime" Jacob said in a pleading tone.

It had been a few brutal hours for everyone; the Cullen's dealing with the smoldering heat smell of a werewolf and Jacob dealing with the icy stench of the cold ones, and Bella was awkward as ever but Aime was silent once Carlisle gave her some anesthetic to help with the pain. Aime quickly fell asleep after that, but awoke to a rude awakening. Edward was told to check up on Jacob and Aime, Bella wasn't going to leave his side and fallowed him. Once Aime spotted Edward she recognized him as a vampire and screamed bloody murder with fear. She had no weapon to help with the fear, Jasper had tried to come in to calm her but his appearance only brought on more fear. All the images from her past and the slaughter of her father came into play, Edward as a mind reader her only witness.

"_Hey daddy will you teach me how fight too, those guys down the street are big bullies" a five year old Aime pout. The man she spoke too, her father simply smiled a warm smile and ruffled her hair. _

"_As long as I'm around I pray you never have to sully your hands with such a thing" he laughed. _

The flash back then took a cruel and grueling turn for the worst.

"_DADDY! DADDY HELP!"Aime screamed in terror as a vampire stalked up closer smirked a cruel smirk and laughing at her weakness. Out of know where came her father throwing his self at the vampire but the blood suckers strength was too much and he snapped Aime's father's neck with ease. Aime not knowing what else to do cried and tried to attack too but was thrown to the side as the vampire bent to suck the blood from her father. That horrible sucking sound echoing in her head for the rest of her life till now. _

The sound and the beast that had made it had given her nightmares and a reason to hate that fateful day. The day when her mother turned mad, and gave her inspiration to hunt the very beast that hunted her kind. Edward gasped trying to block the memories from his thoughts screaming as well holding his head in pain as his mind was assaulted by the images that kept flashing through Aime's mind.

"Edward!" Bella screamed rushing down to him, kneeling down with him and stroking his back. Jacob loved the pain in Edward but was more worried about Aime so instead of watching Edward suffer he turned his head to Aime's restless sleep. As soon as he turned his head Aime woke with a scream,

"Daddy!" Aime was in cold sweat but with Jacob at her side and his hand entangled with hers she felt a strange calm surrounding her. Then as she forgot her dream for that small second, she looked around the room. She saw a man and a women who she didn't recognize but looked strangely familiar and Jacob.

"Aime are you alright?" Jacob asked rubbing her hand.

"Yea." She crooked out; her voice was still sore from the procedures of the doctor that helped her. "Who?" She said; it was hard to make coherent sentences when it felt like a cat was scratching your throat from the inside. Then Carlisle came in,

"You shouldn't be talking so much at the moment maybe in a few days when your throat is healed." He stated looking over some documents. "Aime, do you remember why you're here?" Aime didn't understand the question, what was she supposed to say. That a random vampire who killed her family or that she was by a random person that got a hold of her neck. Aime was silent, "Edward did you tell her?" Carlisle asked. Edward shook his head, while Bella stood behind him.

"Should we tell her?" Jacob whispered to Aime,

"Look they are, you know." Aime eyes widened,

"THEY'RE FUCKIN VAMPIRES!" She tried to jump up from the bed but the IV was restricting her.

"Aime, they are the good kind!" Jacob said as he tried to calm her down. Aime just looked at him in shock feeling betrayed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME GET AWAY!" she cried not wanting to be in this house or surrounded by anyone in the house. She would never trust a vampire and at the moment she felt as if her heart had been stepped on at actually defending one if the blood suckers. Her throat was killing her but still she yelled, this more or less put more strain on her throat. Tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to move as far away as possible. Jacob's faces had contorted into one of pain what his thoughts where on the moment Aime didn't know but then again at the betrayal she felt she also did not really care either. The Cullen's' all stood there in shock, Rosalie was angry though, and currently being calmed by jasper. Bella fretting over Edward as he sat up holding his head, unlike Rosalie he could not be mad at Aime since he had heard her memories that ended up flaring in his imagination showing a huge horror film. He could not be mad at her actions after witness to that. Bella on the other hand was angry that Aime had caused any pain on Edward but when she looked over at Aime her anger died and went into something like bewilderment when Aime glared at her with a hate that would put even Victoria's to shame.

"I am getting out of here!" She said trying to take the needles out of her arm. Carlisle noticed and ran over to her taking her hand and sticking a needle in her arm to calm her down,

"Stupid vampi…" She fell asleep to a dream free sleep.

"Is she okay?" Jacob asked looking at her tear stained face. He took a tissue from the nightstand and wiped her face. It was so soft, and for now peaceful.

"Jacob for now, she only needs this." Carlisle said and handed him a medicine bottle, he explained to Jacob to give it to Aime twice a day for the next two weeks and she should be able to speak without it hurting so much. Then Carlisle unhooked Aime off the IV and bandages her hand.

"Jacob, this might not be the best time, but I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for everything." Bella pleaded with Jacob. He was taken back with her comment but said nothing and picked Aime up to take her back to La Push. When Jacob left, Bella went into hysterics. Edward came to comfort her and pushing his hate for Jacob into the back of his mind.

* * *

**BBC & NAL: Hi!! **

**BBC: NAL I have no cookies gimme some :3**

**NAL: -**

**BBC: You smile to taunt me don't you...**

**NTS: HI3 I'm number.the.stars, and the new editor for this story XD**

**BBC: O.O omg a pop up**

**NAL: New editor TT, not pop up**

**BBC: she better not steal all the cookies hides cookies and keeps then safe MINE!!**

**NAL: Ok theeen, appearently BBC has lost her mind yet again.**

**BBC, NAL, & NTS: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone just to let you guess know sorry we are 7925890 years late but here is the third chapter! We do not own Twilight or any of the characters except the ones we make up

* * *

It took about a day with Jacob's incredible speed to get back to La Push. The whole pack was ecstatic about his return and also about Aime. She wasn't awake though to meet them at the moment but they all knew she was Jacob's true-life mate, the one person who was the keeper of his heart and soul. She alone would be enough for him in his time of need. The pack so much like brothers, a huge family not necessarily by blood by a deeper connection unfounded by the ways of mankind.  
Aime awoke a few hours after the pack, for the most part, settled down. She looked around warily unsure where she was. Her soft footsteps patter on the floors as she walked through the hall curiously trying to find out where she now resided. This strange place was calming though to her, a gentle atmosphere that also smelled of recently baked pies and muffins.  
"Ah, Aime I'll go tell the others that you up." A soft voice said from behind her. As she turned around to see whom it was there stood a women with a huge scare on her face, but Aime could see that she was still very beautiful. The women smiled kindly "I am Emily by the way" and with that she retreated to go find the others through a corridor that Aime had passed. Following Emily so she could find where everyone else was, whoever they were, she thought about her recent meeting and prayed it was not the Cullen's. Looking around upon entering Aime noticed that everyone was a giant, well built, tall, and each beautiful in there own way. For some reason she felt shy around them though she did not know why, it seemed silly. Among the unfamiliar faces she spotted Jacob and walked over hiding from the others. Some seemed intrigued by her others not seeming to care, either way they seemed to be having a fun time.

"Ah, Aime you seem to be up!" Jacob said excited as he finished what looked like his third helping of food. Aime just sat near him and glared, oh she hasn't forgotten the little vampire mix up. Jacob just smiled and laughed at her. "Are you still upset over a little vampire?" He asked, Aime just nodded her head since her throat was still sore. Which reminded Jacob to give her some of the med's Carlisle had given him. He took the bottle out of his hand and poured one pill out for her. Aime groggily agreed to take it but was not happy since the vampire told her to do so. Sam then spoke, since he was the alpha in the group, he told the wolves what to do and what to patrol for the day. When that was over he also introduced Aime to the group, which included Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady. Amazingly Sam gave Jacob the evening route so he can spend the day with Aime.

After breakfast, Jacob, Quil, and Aime went to visit Claire, the one Quil imprinted upon, to Aime surprise she saw a five year old girl. Which took Jacob a fine while to explain. "Jacob, are you trying to tell me that Quil is molesting a five year old girl as we speak!" Aime screeched in surprise. "No!" Jacob defended his friend, "What I am trying to say, is imprinting isn't always sexual! Right now Claire and Quil are like best friends!" Jacob explained to Aime. At the moment they were at the beach watching Quil and Claire play in the water while Aime and Jacob sat and watched. "So our relationship doesn't have to be sexual, it can all mean that we are meant to be best friends?" Aime really didn't know how she felt at the moment about him. Even though deep down inside she loved Jacob but at the moment she didn't want to say it. "Aime, we can be whatever you wanted us to be." Jacob stated, he couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want too; it was his job to protect her, love her, to be her best friend. "Jake, thanks for saving me" She whispered and leaned on his shoulder. Aime never gotten a chance to thank Jacob, he saved her from being eaten by some bloodthirsty monster. Even though it wasn't late yet and the sun was shining Aime felt relaxed and almost tired. Then of course like the gods would let this perfect silent moment last, Claire screamed with excitement at a small puppy that ran up to her and Quil bringing Aime and Jacob back to the unforgiving reality.

Claire ran with the puppy to Jacob, "Look what I found!" She squealed holding the puppy out. "Well, umm, that's nice Claire." Jacob said, "Oh… em… gee… we should name it BELLA!" Aime hopped up happily. Claire looked at her strangely "but the puppy is a boy" Claire laughed, "then it's perfect" Aime smiled. Everyone smirked trying not to laugh as Jacob then said, "That's not nice". Aime smirked and said, "What you got to admit she is kind of manly, and I never did say I was nice" Aime smiled innocently.

Jacob laughed at Aime's expression but shook his head at the thought of Bella, the one whom he was in love with for years. The thought brought shivers up his spine; he still remembered the stolen kiss he had planted on her and her attempt to hit him and that ended up with breaking her own hand. Aime starred at him curiously wondering why he was so amused but decided not to question. Claire had started running around with the puppy giggling when all of a sudden she started yelling

"OH NO! BAD BELLA! DON'T EAT JACOB'S SHOE!" Jacob had taken them off to let his feet bask in the sunlight and now Bella, the dog, was eating them. Her shouting then made Aime burst out into laughter at imagining the actual Bella eating Jacob's shoe. Then the most unexpected thing occurred, Edward Cullen had shown up with Carlisle and Bella herself. They were walking down the beach.

"It's nice to see that Aime is doing well, I take it the medicine is working divinely then" Carlisle smiled. "We are sorry about the occurrence earlier on," he said sympathetically. Aime was still thinking about 'Bella' eating Jacobs shoe as the vampire was talking and since Edward can read minds he stood there awkwardly trying to see the logic in her thought process.

"Bella…. you ate Jacob's shoe?" he said in a very strange and questioning tone. Bella looked at Edward utterly confused at the comment, "What!" When everything was brought clear with Claire running with a small puppy at her heels. Even though she bumped into Quil because he froze dead in his tracks, vampires around his imprint made him nervous for some unknown reason. "What are you doing here!" Jacob said when everyone was present, Cullen's weren't allowed on the La Push area. "You know damn well that you're breaking the treaty," Jacob growled with Quil along his side now.

"We come in peace, your father and Sam both let us in to check up on Aime, to make sure there are no complications." Carlisle explained to them, hoping to calm the scene down. Aime immediately tensed up and whimpered at the thought of that vampire touching her. Carlisle noticed her fear rise and Jacobs's temper rising as well.

Quil stood uncertain for Claire but also confused about Aime's reaction to Carlisle.  
"Jacob, does Aime know about…" he had yet to know about Aime for he was never in wolf form yet to know about her, though that definitely did not.  
"Get BACK!" she hissed in there direction. She didn't want the bloodsuckers anywhere near her. Bella starred at her still angry about the pain she put on Edward. Carlisle's face was pained like Edwards, he'd been told of what his son had heard. From the words in what Edward said it was like her thoughts put images in his head of a painful past caused by one of his kind, it would most likely never let her forgive or trust one of there kind. Quil's expression was wide eyed, he'd never seen even Sam with a hate that seemed to be seeping out of Aime. Claire held the puppy not liking the mood, and wanted to cheer it up a bit.

Claire, still very little, decided to show Edward, Carlisle, and Bella her new puppy. "Meet my puppy, _his_ name is Bella" she smiled. Bella was dumbstruck as was Edwards as Aime and Jacob held back fits of laughter at there reaction.  
"Well at least I now know what Quil's thought on Bella peeing on his carpet was about" he laughed nervously. Bella just stood there finally letting her mouth work  
"The puppies name is Bella? And it's a boy!?!" she said starring at the furry little creature in the five year olds arms  
"Yup, Aime named it" she smiled "I like it though has a ring to it" she smiled and walked off, to young to know that it was an insult. Aime was still smirking and Jacob was giggling the tension from the clearing subsided. "Well then, as you blood suckers can see I am fine!" Aime stated swinging her arms around. Edward and Carlisle nodded in agreement though Bella was still fuming. This was not a start of a beautiful friendship more like another war.

After the incident and people went off into their separate directions the Cullen's to their house and Jacob and Aime walked along the beach. Claire and Quil ran off because it was getting late and it was time for Claire to go to sleep.

"Jake, when am I going home?" Aime asked as they were walking along the water. It was getting cold but neither of the teens said anything. Jacob looks down on his feet; he knew that this would come up. Even though Jacob would follow Aime anywhere she decided to go, but he still wanted to stay close by his 'family'.

They walked in silence no one really wanting to talk they knew what each other was thinking. While Aime was pondering about staying here in Fork but one thing was stopping her, vampires. Even though she could act brave in front of them with Jacob around if she was alone she would be cowering in fear or getting herself killed trying to kill them. With this awkward silence a howl was heard in the wind. "Sam is calling." Jacob said as he grabbed Aime's hand to lead her back to Emily's home.

When they got back Seth, Collin and Brady were resting on the couch panting. Emily was running around the kitchen trying to prepare them something to eat. Jacob knew it was time for him to patrol the area for anything that might hurt the town. He felt comfortable leaving Aime here, he knew she was safe. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and ran out of the house changing into wolf form somewhere outside. Aime could hear Jacobs howl soon after, he was calling to tell everyone he was coming to join them in patrolling. Collin who looked no more then 12 was running around chasing Brady who also looked around that age. They were playing like two little wolf cubs, wrestling around and almost breaking the table. While Aime was 'trying' to fix dinner for the kids and Seth with Emily. Seth on the other hand was quiet and he reminded Aime of a cute puppy who was somehow lost. She just wanted to go over and hug him. Aime was in charge of making sure the biscuits didn't burn, but of course Aime was daydreaming about miscellaneous things that she didn't notice the burning smell till Collin came in looking for a fire.

"Oh NO!!!" Aime said trying to fix the biscuits but it was no use they were burned slightly. Emily laughed, "Oh its alright darling, this won't be the last thing you'll burn." She said smiling cutting off the burned edges while running back and forth between the soups she was cooking as well. Aime sighed, she felt so useless, so instead of burning more food she went to find Seth. He seemed like a good kid, and someone to talk too.

Seth was tackling Collin and Brady, the two boys were playing dirty by attacking him together and Seth seemed to be losing greatly. "Now guys that isn't fair!" Aime said that Collin and Brady got distracted so Seth tackled them and won. Seth got up to thank Aime for the help, "Thanks, I need the distraction couldn't let to kids beat me." He laughed and the kids growled not liking to lose. Aime laughed and sat on the couch.

Seth and Aime talked for a good while about everything. There topics went from Edward and Bella, Seth was trying to explain that they weren't that bad but Aime didn't want to listen. She was convinced that Bella was as much of the bad guy as any bloodthirsty killer vampire. Though their conversation wasn't all serious they did talk about the other Bella. Which got Seth to laugh for a while. After everyone ate Emily's meal that Aime didn't help with cause of her pathetic cooking skills. Aime fell asleep on the couch on top of Seth with Collin cuddled around her feet and Brady on the floor. Emily went into her bedroom to sleep she didn't want to bother the kids so she left then as they were.

* * *

Well there you have it folks!!

NAL: We are sooo late

FC: I know is ALL your fault XD ._. XD changed meh name btw

NAL: Opps, i got a little distracted!!!

FC: fine I'll take blame ._. I did a crack job jumping and swirling characters manking them poof in bad places XD so NAL ended up fixing them

FC: Happy

NAL: Very much so, well folks thanks for reading and please R&R it would make us SUPER Happy


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello again this a quicker update then last time! Please enjoy the fourth chapter we worked very hard, also Twilight is defiantly NOT ours, we don't own anything sadly. **

* * *

It was close to morning and the moon slowly sank beneath the horizon giving way to the scorching sun as it arose. Jacob had just gotten back from patrolling and saw a slightly aggravating thing on his part, Aime was on the couch sleeping with Seth and Collin, it was only slightly aggravating do to the fact he knew they wouldn't steal her from him, she wasn't their imprint. He stood there silently breathing in her scent as she lay there sleeping in what was defiantly not a lady like position, she was now half on Seth and half off, legs sprawled out and on hanging of the couch while the rest of her seemed to hold on for dear life as she slept with a happy expression that he wished would never again leave her face. Sam had then walked into the room spotting Jacob with his look of complete contentment.

"So…you've finally forgotten Bella." it sounded like a question but they all knew that Bella was no longer at the fore point of his mind, now Aime completely Cascaded that, though he was not sure she knew how much she had impacted him with her mere presence alone. Jacob shrugged, "I think so, but I don't completely know." Sam nodded his head with agreement. Then Sam headed up stairs to be with his imprint. Jacob was also tired but he felt jealous of Seth place, he kind of wanted to be that close with Aime. Collin stirred as Jacob positioned himself on the floor next to Brady, which caused Aime to move herself over Seth and onto the floor. Jacob saw Aime slide onto the floor mumbling about how dumb and overcrowded boys were. Jacob laughed and Aime woke up with a start. "Where am I?" She asked looked around, she was on the floor and half was in Jacobs lap. "At Emily's" Jacob stated, though he knew that she was just tired and would regain her focus soon. Aime nodded and went to get up to stretch. Jacob got up with her noticing it was like six in the morning and the sun was still not up but it will be in a few minutes. "Lets go outside to see the sunrise!" Jacob said as he grabbed her arm and basically dragged her outside before she could fix herself up. Aime's reddish brown hair was tangled in a mess on top of her head and her shirt was lopped sided revealing her bra strap. Jacob didn't seem to notice until they were finally out side. Aime started to fix her hair with her hands when Jacob took her wrists in his big hands. She just stared at him dumbfounded. "You look beautiful when you wake up." Jacob said as he slid his hands down from her wrists to her hand caressing them. Aime's face when from confused to a pale pink. She was blushing and had no idea what to say to him, sure she wanted to say something like _I have been wishing you would say that the second we met_ Aime's thoughts wondered and Jacob came closer. He was standing in front of Aime there bodies were close his hands still on hers. She was looking down on the ground blushing while Jacob hovered over her smiling at her shyness and cuteness at the same time. Jacob released her hand and cupped her chin so she would look at him rather then the ground. "Are you okay with this." He asked as he lowered his head and she moved her head towards his lips. They shared a short but passionate kiss. It was a semi-short peck on the lips and Aime pulled away her face four hundred shades of red.

Her embarrassment was eminent, now this wasn't her first kiss but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't her first romantic kiss the others were merely for good night.

"I- uh- um LETS GO TO THE MALL," she suddenly shouted wanting to change the subject so she could cool off a bit. Jacob's heart sank a bit but he wouldn't let what he thought was rejection get to him.

"We don't have one in La Push but there is one in Forks would you like to go" She nodded eagerly she needed to get a few feminine things, like clothes and such she couldn't keep barrowing dresses and things from Emily.

Forks looked different from La Push it seemed more busy, but despite all the smiles it also seemed so cold to her for some reason, Aime didn't like this forbidding feeling. The mall was a fairy big place but small compared to one of the others she spotted when searching around another town.

"What's wrong Jacob you seem on edge" she asked looking at him through the corner of her eye as he looked around with the look of a pit bull ready to tear of someone's arm if he so much as looked at him or her the wrong way.

"Nothing really I just got a weird feeling." he smiled his most warming smile, any other time it would have melted her heart faster then anything but this one seemed to have a lot of tension, did the others tell him something before they left? Aime nodded, she just felt glad they got sometime alone together without having the whole pack breathing down their necks.

As the walked around Aime saw some cute outfits and Jacob saw something he'd really like to get Aime, plus he smelled something cooking in the food court. "Hey Jacob, why don't I go check out some outfits while you get us some food?" Aime said as she was earning to go over to the dresses. Jacob on the other hand felt reluctant but gave in to Aime's request. "I'll be at the food court, just come and find me." He stated walking away from her.

The dress was a cute pink one, string straps, down just below her knees and a red bow that wrapped around the waist and tied in the back. Aime loved the dress; she grabbed it off the shelf to try it on in a little bit. After looking around a bit Aime found a few other items like shirts and pants and other girlish items. Then went to the back of the dressing room to try out the outfits to make sure they fit. As Aime was trying them on she felt a weird chill go up her spine. _Well that's awkward_ Aime thought as she excited the changing room with clothes in hand.

She walked along the rows of clothing, when seeing a fairly muscular man standing next to smaller man but still leanly built. She didn't pay much attention to them because she was thinking about Jacob. Though when she passed them, she could feel the cold skin, it was like a wind blowing onto her skin. Aime had a phobia of Vampires but these were different, one was HUGE and the other looked like he had some fighting experience. Aime was petrified she started to hyperventilate which caused the attention of the two vampires.

They looked surprised to see that she reacted to them or maybe it was a coincidence and she was having an attack of some sort. Aime was trying to work through it and leave the area but as luck would have it the vampires look at her and the leaner one asks if she is all right. Aime looks up at them and of all the things she could have said like, yes, sure, or even a nod but no she had to whisper, "vampire." Aime mind began to race for excuses for saying vampire because these two guys could beat her to a pulp and no one would even notice. So Aime did what any panic person would do, "Look on the shirt over there, there is a vampire." But the problem was the shirt had a picture of a kitten on it. Aime gave a nervous giggling maybe they were dumb vampires. Jasper starred at her dumbfounded that a regular human would come and speak to them of her own accord, usually they stay away. He could feel something strange roaming around in her feelings, this girl was lying but what need would she have to lie to someone she did not even know. While Jasper got lost in his thoughts trying to rationalize Emmett burst into laughter.

"What a cute cat" he laughed with a booming voice. Aime knew now they were playing with her, well she could just call Jacob over but then it would be too obvious when she just speaks a random name. Jasper, the leaner of the two, felt her nervousness and fear of them.

Edward picked up on Aime's thoughts when she meet up with Emmett and Jasper, she realized they were vampires the second they walked by. He saw her pathetic attempt to fool them about not meaning that she knew they were vampires and Emmett's mockery towards her. Though what Edward didn't see was making an appearance probably wasn't the best idea.

Aime saw Edward out of the corner of her eye and screamed bloody murder. Which caused Jacob to hear it and run to protect her. In the four seconds it took Jacob to run over Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were gone from the scene. Aime was on the ground breathing hard. Jacob was kneeling by her side. "Aime are you okay?" Jacob asked as he propped her up against his knee. She nodded her head, trying to regulate her breathing. "Aime what happened?" Jacob said when she looked settled enough to talk.

"Those damn vampires!" She screamed with frustration, how on earth could these vampires affect her so badly. She has seen vampires before and she even attempted to fight them, though she never was this scared. There was something strange about them but what. Jacob helped Aime off the floor, "Well it doesn't look like you were hurt." He stated looking her up and down. She shook her head no, that she wasn't hurt.

The drive home was silent, Aime was still fuming over the little incident and Jacob couldn't see what's wrong. Even though Jacob didn't love Bella anymore and her wedding was coming up soon. Jacob did have an invite sitting on his dresser but taking Aime there might not be the best thing in the world or maybe he could see if her and Bella can get a little get together to settle their differences and become best friends Jacob thought as he drove the rabbit to his house where they would be staying.

Aime's thoughts were more centered on what made these vampires different maybe they hunted more people then the average vampire, and then they must have super natural powers. The Rabbit went into the driveway of Jacob's house. Aime realized she never actually met Jacobs's family they were still a mystery to her. All Aime knew is that well he had a family and he had two sister of which didn't live with him and his father anymore. When they entered the house, Paul was sitting on the couch with Rachel in his lap they were cuddling while not really watching TV. Then Billy Black, Jacobs father wheeled in with another man. Jacob face lighted up at seeing his father.

"Hey Dad, Mr. Swan." He went over to give his dad a hug and Mr. Swan a handshake. "Jacob, please call me Charlie, you know that." Charlie said laughing and patting him on the back, that when everyone's attention came on to me, just great. "Who is this young girl?" Billy Black asked as he wheeled over to Aime. "Oh, hello I am Aime Lane." She smiled sweetly and took Billy's and Charlie's hand. Aime was horrible with small talk to Jacob interrupted with, "Hey Charlie, is Bella here?" Jacob asked, with a glimmer of hope. Charlie shook his head, "No, she is with Alice and Edward preparing for their wedding.

"WEDDING?" Aime said in a high-pitched surprised tone, "They're getting married?" She said in shock. They nodded, this wasn't new news anymore it was more like old news. "Aime I'll explain everything later okay." Aime glared at him, "You better explain later, they are so…" There was a pause, Aime didn't know if Charlie knew about the whole werewolf/vampire thing yet so she might have to avoid that topic. "Young." She finished her sentence. Charlie nodded in agreement and they started talking about how young people are jumping the gun to get married.

Charlie left the house a little after midnight saying something that Bella is going to worry about him. Then Paul and Rachel were already up in Rachel's room hopefully sleeping and Jacob's dad wheeled himself back to his room as well wishing them a good night. "Well, I guess we should get you situated." He said leading Aime to his bedroom. Aime's faced flushed a bright red. "Umm, Jake, well I don't know how to put this, but I know that you imprinted on me and not to say anything I mean I think its great." She blushed with that because Jacob gave a bright grin. "Well, I was just saying that I don't think we are at the step of sleeping the same bed." She said shyly and still had a bright blush mark on her face. Jacob chuckled, "So you would sleep on the same couch with Seth but when it comes to me…"

"No!" Aime said with a bit of anger but it was more shyness, she really did like Jacob more then he knew it was that this was moving fast her and they only really kissed once. Jacob knew she felt uncomfortable with the situation and he knew that she wasn't going to sleep in the same bed with her but he hoped in some way. "Relax Aime I am going to sleep on the floor." Jacob said moving stuff around his room so that he had room to be on the floor. Aime felt bad she didn't want him on the floor. "Jake, it's your room you should be on the bed not on the floor." Jacob just shrugged and laid a blanket on the floor for himself. "Okay fine, you can sleep on the bed with me if you PROMISE not to do anything funny okay." Aime said.

Jacob was completely surprised he didn't care if he had to sleep on the floor really he just wanted to be close with Aime and make sure she was safe, sleeping on the bed with her was just an added bonus. "Fine, I think I will take you up on your offer." He smirked. Aime went down the hall to the bathroom to change and freshen up. She came back to the room and Jacob was only wearing sweat pants, which caused Aime's face to go another three shades red. Jacob laughed and jumped into the bed, while Aime slid in and made sure she wasn't touching him. "Good night little one." Jacob said. "Hey! I am not short and I am not that much younger then you only maybe a few months. But since I am a nice person you have a good night too!" She said with sarcasm. After a few minutes they both fell asleep.

* * *

**NAL: Finally i am done o.O**

**FC: HEY I helped alittle with this one, *runs* I work more on the next I promises please do not take the cookies away!!!**

**NAL: I know/ you better work harder on the next one....**

**FC: sir yes sire already started sire, er maam, er *runs again***

**NAL: Don't make me get Jacob to hunt you down!!!**

**Jacob: o.O**

**FC: HAHAHAHA he wont hurt me for I have his doritos and freely give him cookies with out whining**

**NAL: well you know what!!! . grr, yup i growled at you, and also people before we scare everyone away please please please R&R!!**


End file.
